


Failure is the Key to Success

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kyouko is useless, Marriage Proposal, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Kyouko wants to propose to Celestia, but how...? Wikihow to propose to your future wife when you're useless and unromantic
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Failure is the Key to Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesyeuxdelilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdelilith/gifts).



> Hey sweetie if you see this: I finally finished it. Thanks for the idea for the proposal setting :)

Kyouko really doesn't like Celestia's cat. She has never liked Grand Bois, actually, but she admits that he is a big part of the family. She can tolerate him knocking things over, sitting on her work, and pooping wherever he sees fit. She can because she knows he's only a cat. Still, he has no right to be interrupting her efforts with Celestia.

That little bastard even has the audacity to purr while he takes up all of Celestia's attention and lap. Kyouko has to refrain from clicking her tongue in annoyance as she watches from the other side of the couch.

"You have a very scary face on right now, Kyou-chan." Celestia pauses from petting Grand Bois' head to look at Kyouko, brow raised. "What's wrong?"

Kyouko holds Celestia's stare. The answer is probably painfully obvious. What cheeky game is this woman playing at now?

"Nothing."

"Well, if nothing is the matter then you should lighten up a little, hm?" 

Mumbling a protest, Kyouko turns her gaze towards her laptop. She wants badly to open it up and stare longer at the ring she'd chosen on a sleepless night at work. It's simple - nothing more than a smooth ruby encased by dark silver. Celestia might like extravagance, but Kyouko obviously can't afford that nor is it very practical to have. Kyouko wants Celestia to wear it always, so it must be practical. When she saw the page through the fog of fatigue, Kyouko knew it was the right one.

And she does want to propose. She really does. Kyouko has already requested for some time off later in the month when she knows she'll have everything ready. It's just that she can't order the rings until she knows Celestia's ring size.

While the proposal is the top priority, Kyouko needs to monopolize Celestia's attention. She can't let the surprise slip. Celestia has already off-handedly mentioned wanting to marry after Hope's Peak more than enough times, so if Kyouko hints anything about it now, it'll certainly be an attention-getter. While Grand Bois is a distraction, Kyouko is not about to let a cat do the work for her. Celestia's attention is hers.

"Tae-chan."

Kyouko scoots up to Celestia's side and lays her head on Celestia's shoulder. An innocent face or a sweet voice isn't what Kyouko is used to, but she really tries. She worries her lip and tilts her head toward Celestia's face with a nervous smile. Well, that's what she hopes she did. She isn't versed in faking emotions, but Celestia doesn't seem to make much notice as her focus shifts to Kyouko. Soft hands cup Kyouko's cheeks and they flare up as Celestia leans in for a kiss.

"What is it?" Celestia murmurs.

Oh. Oh. Kyouko can't ask like this. There's no direction to take this but toward herself. Her hands grip tightly on the couch cushion. She isn't a gambler like Celestia.

"No... Nothing."

\---

After a night sleeping on it, Kyouko has something better than a shaky, last-minute plan to ask. She plans on a new cafe that Celestia had her eye on since last week. It's themed to Celestia's aesthetic, so it would be quite perfect a place to lead the conversation toward Celestia's clothes and more importantly, her ring size.

Kyouko sits up and stretches, a yawn falling from her lips. Upon looking at Celestia's sleeping figure, she briefly debates if she can measure Celestia right then and there. Kyouko doesn't have string handy, but she knows Celestia keeps yarn in the bedside drawer. It's worth a shot, isn't it?

Slowly as if Celestia might sense any break of the room's peace Kyouko reaches for Celestia's hand under the covers. Celestia is resting on her side facing Kyouko so it's easy enough to gently grasp her hand from where Kyouko sits. Once their skin brush, however, Celestia stirs. The shock and horror cause Kyouko to reel back suddenly until she's standing at the side of the bed.

Dangerous and scary. Too risky. What was Kyouko even thinking? No, she has to go with her original plan. That's something she can control better than someone's waking habits. It's like an interview, and she's done countless interviews of clients, witnesses, informants, and suspects. It's up Kyouko's alley.

Whatever... _this_ is is certainly not there.

Kyouko waits until her heart has settled to get dressed and kiss Celestia good morning. She considers herself immensely lucky that Celestia is none the wiser about anything that transpired earlier. In fact, it's sort of strange. If Kyouko recalls correctly, Celestia is a light sleeper.

Makoto Naegi, Kyouko thinks, if you gave me your ultimate talent for that one moment in my life, I thank you.

Celestia grumbles at the kiss, turning her face away from Kyouko's side of the bed to the ceiling. When a second kiss still doesn't evoke a response, Kyouko pulls off the covers. Her throat dries as she notices how Celestia's flimsy white top is hiked up to Celestia's chest, exposing a huge amount of fair skin. Oh, so this is how having ultimate luck feels. Kyouko sucks in a breath.

This is the person she's going to propose to.

"Kyouko, sweetie," Celestia murmurs.

Kyouko tilts her head only to realize that Celestia's eyes aren't open. She clears her throat.

"Yes?"

"Put the goddamn blanket back on me. It's fucking freezing."

"I wanted to go out with you today." And being half-naked doesn't help the situation at all.

"For fuck's sake, Kirigiri!" Celestia growls as she sits up, a clear pout on her face, and Kyouko has to hold back her smile at the sight.

This is the person she's going to propose to.

About half an hour later, Kyouko finds herself staring blankly at the kitchen from her seat on the dining table, but she turns when she hears the creak of the bedroom door. Celestia emerges from the bedroom fully dressed in Lolita fashion - but no drills, Kyouko notes - with a towel around her neck.

"You look nice," she remarks.

Celestia scoffs at this as she takes her seat across from Kyouko. "Of course I do. Now, what is this about going out today? You do realize it is freezing outside."

"I noticed. I want to go somewhere with you on my day off. Is there a problem with that?"

Celestia's eyes narrow as she considers the question. She lets a few beats pass between them before replying slowly, "No, of course not. I would be delighted to have a date with you. I simply worry that something is wrong as you don't normally ask me."

"I'm Taeko-deprived. I'll contract pneumonia and die because of how cold my life is without you," Kyouko deadpans.

"Yes, yes, I know. Okay, I'll bite. Where are you taking me?"

Again, Kyouko can barely hold back her smile.

\---

The thing about making late-night plans is that Kyouko never actually remembered to look into what the hell she's doing. In retrospect, it's an action highly unlike her, but it isn't as though she didn't know where it is and what the place is going to be like. She simply didn't know that when Celestia said it's a hidden gothic hideaway, she actually meant it.

Kyouko has the address listed on her phone, and if she hadn't, she might have walked right past the little gated passageway squat between two other shops. She squeezes Celestia's hand as they come to a stop.

"Are they closed?" she wonders.

"No, no, silly." Celestia approaches the iron gate and gently nudges it open. "See? It's only effect."

Right, right. Effect. Kyouko still doesn't quite understand what it is about Celestia's interests and aesthetics and "effects," but she figures it must be part of why this place is known to be hidden in the first place. No one would notice or try anything if they weren't already in the know. Kyouko can appreciate that bit of cleverness. She takes a deep breath and allows herself to be tugged down the dim alley.

The place itself looks about as normal as normal can get. Even through the glass door, Kyouko only sees oak floors, soft lights, and a clean minimalistic style waiting area. She gives Celestia skeptical look.

"Did you lie to me about this place?"

To no avail. Celestia doesn't even spare Kyouko a glance. She keeps a pleasant neutral expression as they enter and take their seats on a bench at the side of the room. She keeps a pleasant neutral expression as she speaks to a young man in formal dress about preparing supplies. And she beams at Kyouko when she says that they're ready.

For a moment, Kyouko hesitates, but her curiosity drags her feet to Celestia's side and to the room at the back of the counter.

"You lied to me." Kyouko says it matter-of-factly as she's led down a narrow hallway.

Celestia slows their pace to a stop in front of an unmarked door to their left and sighs.

"Well, I admit, I wasn't fully expecting you to take the bait. I thought you had forgotten by now."

"Of course not. You were excited to come here." In fact, Kyouko doubts she's ever seen Celestia's eyes light up the way they did when she talked about this place.

"Wouldn't you be excited after buying a place to get serious with your hobby?"

"I would not buy an investigation firm."

Giggling, Celestia shakes her head. "Yes, of course not. I mean that this is where I want to design my own clothes."

"Is this my grand tour?"

"No. That, sadly, will come at another time. I want to make you something."

Kyouko glances at the door again. "Am I your test subject?"

"I prefer to call you my muse." Celestia hums, pleased at the slight flush in Kyouko's cheeks. "Now come on, we don't have all day."

In contrast to literally everything else around it, the actual workshop Celestia has already set up leaves Kyouko awed at the sheer size. It's not as full as it could be, true, but the right wall is already half-filled with sketches and the back of the room has quite an array of clothes already hung up for display or later use. Kyouko takes particular interest in the photographs on the right wall next to Celestia's desk.

"Are these the photos you took at Hope's Peak?"

Celestia looks toward the wall with a fond expression. "Indeed."

"You still have them."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to forget our first years together as a couple."

Kyouko chuckles. "I suppose not." She strokes one of the photos with her thumb. Celestia is beaming over a cup of tea holding a nervous Kyouko staring at the camera, lips pursed. Their first date.

It's been a long time since then, huh?

Celestia nudges Kyouko's side, measuring tape in her hands, and Kyouko takes that as a sign to lift her arms.

"Will these be my clothes once you're done?" Kyouko asks.

Laughing, Celestia nods. "Why would I be measuring you otherwise?"

"For perverted reasons."

"Tsk, tsk. You wound me, darling. I would never take advantage of you like that." Another giggle as the tape moves up to Kyouko's chest just beneath her breasts. "I do delight in this knowledge though."

Kyouko shoots Celestia a sharp glare, but it only makes her laugh harder. Even Kyouko has to smile a little at the sight.

A long while of silence passes then, interrupted only by Celestia occasionally scribbling down notes on a piece of scratch paper or asking what size Kyouko buys at the store. Once the tape is back inside the desk drawer, Celestia looks Kyouko over.

"What's your ring size?" she suddenly inquires.

"With gloves?"

"Preferably, since you never take them off."

"Probably nine."

"Is your size seven?"

Kyouko nods. "What's yours?" Nice. Smooth.

"Seven."

Oh, something is going to bite Kyouko later if she can be this lucky in one day, let alone one morning. She sucks in a breath and let out a shuddering sigh.

"I can tell you my three sizes too." Celestia hums in delight at Kyouko's shocked expression. "I don't mind at all."

"N-no. I'm okay, darling."

"Oh? Pet names. Now I know you're up to something, Kirigiri." Celestia scribbles something along with her notes then looks over Kyouko one last time with a smirk. "I look forward to it."

\---

The first thing Kyouko does once she gets home, obviously, is grab her laptop in a hurry and run to the bathroom to make the order. Celestia is notorious for peeking at whatever Kyouko is up to, so this is a desperate attempt to keep things quiet. Sure her question was just a big billboard with the words "I'm proposing!" all over it, but Celestia hadn't probed about it. In fact, the entire incident wasn't brought up again.

Kyouko feels the seed of doubt begin to sow itself, but she has no time to water it. She's ordering this stupid ring, her card is NOT going to decline, and she's going to come up with some proposal out of her butt. Even if Celestia knows, Kyouko based her idea on the fact that Celestia _expects_ this. They are ready for this and they want this. Whether or not it's a surprise is unimportant.

Oh, but it's very important.

Kyouko seats herself beside the bathtub and hastily makes the order (and nearly drops her card in the toilet.) She has maybe a week. Maybe. Most likely because the website says a week. What can she prepare in one week? While it is a lot of time, it gives her many opportunities.

What is she going to do?

Kyouko's first instinct is to call Makoto. He's not married yet, but surely he has SOME idea of what to do. At least he's a much better option than her rowdy coworkers who would faster suggest she remain uncommitted than tie the knot. However, when he doesn't pick up, Kyouko decides on someone else. Someone a bit more unconventional. She leans back as she waits.

"Oowada-san."

"Hey, Kirigiri! It's been a while." Some shuffling and shouts muffle Mondo's voice over the phone. "What do ya need? I'm not arrested, right?"

"No. I simply have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you have any ideas on a proposal?"

Mondo coughs and clears his throat. "What? Proposal? Like, paper proposal? Why are you asking me? Ain't that, like, Chihiro's thing?"

Kyouko grimaces. If it were that simple, she wouldn't need to call. "No. Marriage proposal."

"Shit, Kirigiri. I don't know. Wait, are you marrying that, uh, Ludenberg bitch?"

"Yes."

"Can't ya just marry her next to a murder scene?"

"Mondo."

"Oh, fucking hell!" Mondo groans and he remains quiet for a few minutes, or as quiet as he can be with his gang partying in the background. He then makes a thoughtful sound before asking, "Does she like a good view?"

"I believe so."

"Take her to a strip club."

Amusing as the thought is of Celestia watching skimpy women terribly dance in front of her, Kyouko immediately shuts the idea down.

"Oowada-san!"

"Okay, okay! Just fucking joking, okay? Seriously, I'll text you the location. You can look for yourself. Not a strip club. Don't even have to go inside."

Just like that, Mondo hangs up. Kyouko stands and has her hand on the doorknob when Mondo texts her an address and a picture of a sunset over the city skyline with a river cutting through the middle.

"If I proposed, it'd be here," it said.

It's a beautiful view, especially with the way the city lights glow under a scarlet sky. Kyouko knows Celestia wouldn't think too hard about it if she were asked to go. They can go out for lunch, spend some time in the city, then end it with a sunset viewing and the proposal. Kyouko can get behind the simplicity of it.

But something doesn't feel right.

A simple proposal... Would Celestia want something more? Kyouko knows that Celestia would never say it outright or anything, but she also knows that this is something special for both of them. If she's going to propose, she ought to do it right...right? That's how it goes. Kyouko may not be one for romance, but she knows that much.

Kyouko opens the bathroom door and walks over to the living room where Celestia is laying on her back on the couch, Grand Bois perched on her stomach.

"Kyouko, sweetie. Can you make some tea?"

"Ah, yes. Matcha?"

"Is that some kind of bad joke?"

Chuckling, Kyouko shakes her head. "Of course not."

Yeah, Celestia deserves a whole lot more.

\---

The week passes with Kyouko going on a back-and-forth with Mondo. She has some confidence in what she's doing what with the locations decided and the time planned to head to the actual proposal spot, but she still feels off. It's that anxious gnawing that drags her hand to Sayaka's contact on her phone. Mondo has been helpful with planning something cheap and sweet, but perhaps someone like Sayaka who has a better idea of relationships might reassure Kyouko.

After a few attempts and praying, Sayaka finally picks up.

"Hello? Kyouko-chan?"

"Sayaka-san."

"Sorry I didn't pick up sooner. I just finished practice. I'll have to head out soon though. What's up? Something wrong?"

Kyouko begins to pace about her office, fingers running along the ring she'd received that morning. "I'm trying to propose to Celes-san. I was hoping for some advice."

"Wow! You're proposing? Oh my God, you're proposing first. Aww..."

Kyouko raises a brow. "What about it?"

"I owe Hina a bet..."

"You bet on this?"

"Uh..." Sayaka clears her throat. "So! How do you plan on proposing to her?"

"Lunch out, some time walking together, then to a sunset view."

"Oh, you asked Mondo."

"How did you know?"

"I'm psychic! Mondo also mentioned once that there was a good place to view the cityscape at sunset. It sounds like you have it all under control as usual, Kyouko-chan. Why call me for advice?"

Kyouko considers her wording before answering, "You know people best. I'd like to be sure this is a plan I can rely on. It's...Celes-san's special moment too. It would only be fitting she enjoy it, even if I can't give her the extravagance she loves."

Sayaka giggles. "What are you talking about? For a detective and her to-be fiancee, you're really silly. I'm sure she'll love anything you do for her. She didn't choose you because of money. She chose you because you're you."

"I, I see. I suppose so... Thank you."

"Yeah, of course! Text me how it goes and stuff later."

"Okay."

Kyouko hangs up with a sigh. Maybe she really is just nervous. She puts away her files with a last glance at the empty office before turning off the lights and heading home. 

Just after the first step outside into the chilly evening streets, her phone buzzes. Celestia. Without a moment's hesitation, Kyouko answers.

"Hello?"

"Kyouko!" Celestia says. "Is work over? You didn't start heading home yet, right?"

"Um... Why?"

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot...what?"

Celestia huffs. "Darling, we have that party."

What party? Kyouko never heard about this. Did she really forget in the panic of everything? That's doubtful, but possible. She has had to work more to make up for what she's going to lose out on. Still, Kyouko doesn't often forget things, especially not when it involves Celestia. She pats her pockets for her journal where she's sure she would've noted the event and sighs when it's not there. Perhaps Kyouko really could have forgotten.

"The party... Did you need something for it, dear?"

"Oh my. The great detective has forgotten something so important. Are you sure you don't need a break?" The smugness in Celestia's tone drips through the phone as she speaks. "It's tonight. I've already sent for Maizono-san to get you since she supposedly is attending as well."

"Maizono-san?"

"I'll see you there, Kirigiri."

"Wait!"

Too late. Celestia hung up before Kyouko could even register the words. It seems Kyouko has no choice in the matter, so she waits.

It's not exactly Sayaka that comes to pick Kyouko up, but probably someone hired to wait on her. Either way, Kyouko picks the man out of the crowd from the logo on his uniform and follows without having to be told. This is a song and dance she's done throughout high school. Even the inconspicuous black car is the exact same. Probably. Either way, entering it and sitting at the back next to Sayaka brings back some nostalgia.

Tonight, however, Sayaka doesn't speak. She simply remains calmly seated, hands folded and eyes on the road, her signature smile plastered across her face. The only way Kyouko can tell she's alive is the slight shuffle of her feet that she tends to do when she's nervous. Perhaps this is just a part of whatever Celestia told her to do.

They drive on until they've reached the front of another building that Kyouko easily mistook as another office building at first glance. It might still be, but why would Celestia go to a party like that? It has to be a hidden gambling den. Not a casino per se, but a gambling den. It's the type for private games. Kyouko then glances at Sayaka who hands over a set of clothes. The black high-collar blouse already seems rather familiar.

A deep breath. Exhale.

Kyouko exits the car and without looking back, heads inside through the glass doors into the dark lobby.

Once inside, Kyouko changes into the outfit she was given. It's not much different from her normal work clothes aside from the intricate details and frills of her blouse, pants, and coat. One second. Two. Three. She counts each tick of the clock as she walks across the empty building to the dimly lit elevator doors. She counts each tile of the elevator floor as she waits to reach the top floor. She counts each beat of her heart as she exits onto the roof of the building.

The cityscape at night, the clear evening sky, the beautiful view of the intersection below, and most importantly, the sight of Celestia in a dark dress reminiscent of her clothes from Hope's Peak are beautiful. Kyouko releases a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Tae-chan..."

Celestia turns around from the iron rails and looks over Kyouko.

"Not bad. You look dashing."

"These are your works."

"Oh, they are." Celestia smirks. "Do you like them? Adds some style to you while you work. God knows you need that."

Chuckling, Kyouko takes her place at Celestia's side. She leans on the rails, keeping her gaze on Celestia. "You know best." A quick glance around at the deserted rooftop. "No party?"

"No, no party."

"Then...why? Is something wrong?"

Celestia shakes her head. "Kyouko, I've been thinking. About us."

Alarms ring in the back of Kyouko's mind, and she bites her lip to keep herself from interrupting as Celestia continues, "I never thought we would get this far. I had hoped since Hope's Peak for something like this. Maybe this is even better than what I had hoped for. You were and are a gamble I'm ever so happy to have bet on. You...showed me love. For that, I'm thankful." Celestia moves to reach into her dress pocket, but Kyouko catches her arm. 

"Wait. I'm... I'm thankful too. I thought I would never trust again after..." Kyouko gulps. "I thought I would never have someone to call home. I'm not good with words or romance. I'm sorry. But, I'll always be here for you, and I hope you'll do the same for me. I want you to be the person I go to and come back to. I want to make the world better for you."

"Kyouko..."

"Tae-chan." Kyouko kneels, grasping the ring in her pocket, and lifting it up. The ruby glimmers in the lights of the city. "Will you marry me?"

For a long moment, Celestia is silent. Her expression remains blank until suddenly, her lips curl into a smile and tears stream down her cheeks.

"Goddammit, Kirigiri. You ruined the surprise."

Kyouko laughs. "I could say the same to you, dear."

Celestia slips the ring onto her finger and leans down to kiss Kyouko softly.

"Seems you're stuck with me forever, detective."


End file.
